


My Hero Betty McRae

by herecomethedreams



Category: Bomb Girls
Genre: F/F, Fluff, betty is stubborn as per, kinda fluff i guess, teresa is being a cutie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-17
Updated: 2015-07-17
Packaged: 2018-04-09 19:17:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4361117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/herecomethedreams/pseuds/herecomethedreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After season 2 episode 8 Teresa goes home with Betty.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Hero Betty McRae

**Author's Note:**

> So I posted this a while ago on ff.net and I was looking through my old stuff so I'm just posting all my old McBond stuff on here too I hope you like it

When Vera and Teresa had finally stopped the bleeding, and cleaned up Betty’s face as best they could, Vera walked home after she made Teresa swear she’d take Betty home.

So with Teresa a support the two lovers half limped half walked back to the boarding house. When they arrived it was fairly late so only a few girls remained in the common room, none of which noticed the two women walk past. 

The stairs were a struggle, but they managed somehow, Betty complaining that she could do it on her own and didn’t need Teresa’s help, and Teresa telling Betty that it was her job to worry about her and take care of her, even if that meant annoying the hell out of the blonde woman.

They eventually reached Betty’s room and Teresa carefully laid Betty on the bed before going over to shut the door, fully intent on staying tonight. Someone had to watch over her lover, and she would be damned if it was anyone but her.

“You know you can go, I don’t need a bodyguard.” Betty mumbled, too tired to put up much of a fight.

“Yeah well get over it Farm Girl, I’m staying.” She said taking her hat of and unbuttoning her jacket.

“Won’t your bunk mates wonder where you are?” They’d talked about this, why Teresa couldn’t stay over regularly, the women she shared a bunker with would catch on, most already had, although they suspected she had a man to keep her warm at night and not another woman.

“I’m a higher rank than them, I can order them to keep their noses out of my business, for now, I want to be here with you!”

Betty smiled ever so slightly, just an upturn at the corners of her lips, but it was a smile nevertheless.

Teresa carried on undressing, undoing her tie, and lying it neatly next to her jacket and hat, before unbuttoning her shirt and sliding out of her skirt. Soon she was in nothing but her undergarments and walked over to where Betty was. 

“Come on Farm Girl, let’s get you undressed.” She whispered, in case they were heard.

“And I thought you would leave the poor wounded alone!” Betty teased.

“That’s not how I meant it and you know it, you can’t sleep in your clothes, Betts,” Teresa said in mock exasperation.

“Aww, you’re no fun!” 

Teresa helped Betty sit up before she helped her out of her clothes, kissing any cuts or bruises she found. They soon slipped under the covers and fell asleep in each other’s arms.

When morning came, they dressed in a comfortable silence. When finished, Teresa walked over to Betty, placing a hand on her most uninjured cheek and looking at the damage. Parts had become more swollen over night, and the bruises were now darker than before, but to Teresa, Betty looked as beautiful as when she first saw her.

“Are you gunna be okay today?” Teresa asked softly. Teresa and her squad had a formal inspection today, so couldn’t go to VicMu.

“Yeah, don’t worry ‘bout me!” Betty said in her most cheerful voice.

Before Teresa left for the Army Base she was stationed at, she kissed Betty softly on the lips.

“What was that for?”

“For being my Hero, in more ways than one.” And with that she turned around and left Betty staring at the spot she’d just vacated. 

Things weren’t going to be easy, but for now, as long as they had each other, they knew they would be alright


End file.
